Sword On Titan
by Zammyz
Summary: Welcome to Sword On Titan (SOT) There are 10000 people trapped, and they must kill 100000 titans before all of them are killed. However, 5 random people are picked with a unique skill. The power to transform into a titan. First Crossover! .
1. Training I guess

**Hey guys Zammyz here :) **

**My first crossover and I wanted to do Sword Art Online with Attack on Titan :)**

**So I thought, why not! Enjoy guys :) Btw guys I need a beta so message me if you can beta! . **

16 year old Eren walked in his room. He walked home with his sister Mikasa. "Hey lets play SOT!" Eren said excitedly. Mikasa nodded. Eren and Mikasa were heading into SOT for the first time. Eren was a full sketched gamer, and he had to plead so Mikasa could buy it for him. Mikasa also bought one for herself. "Let's just start." Mikasa said. Eren and Mikasa walked into their own separate rooms. Both said. " Link start!"

Kirito was on his computer as his sister was ready to leave. When he first played SOT as a beta, he had a unique skill. He scrolled through his inventory until he saw an icon in the right top corner.

-Titan Skills-

He had five points to upgrade it.

-Health-

-Attack power-

-Defense-

Kirito pressed two on health, another two on attack and the last point for defense.

The system asked -Confirm?-

Kirito tapped 'Yes'

Kirito shut off his computer. He waited until his sister left. When she did he said the two words that activated the deadly machine in hiding. "Link start!" Kirito said with a grin.

Eren and Mikasa made their accounts and logged in. Eren edited his character with stuffy brown hair, and Mikasa just made a simple girl with long black hair. Eren stared at his hands in amazment. Right beside him was Mikasa doing the same thing. "Cool right?" Eren asked Mikasa. She nodded. Immediately, a screen popped out on Erens screen.

-Unique Skill-

-Titan mode unlocked!-

Eren was in shock. He could become one of them? He thought that was awesome. Little did he know that using this skill has some drawbacks.

Kirito had finished the tutorial for the 3-D maneuvering gear. However, the other two didn't because they had just started SOT. They were leaded to the tutorial and Mikasa finished it quite easily. The same for Eren.. could not be said. Once they were done they recieved their own manuevering gear. They were told they could craft their own and repair it, or come back here to repair here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirito found a certain red headed that needed some help. He made him skip the tutorial and gave him his handcrafted 3-D maneuvering gear.

Klein grumbled."Why can't I do it!"

Kirito replied."You have to focus dude."

" I know, I know, you said that like ten times!" Klein said in anger.

The two were doing a simulated battle. In SOT, their were multiple machines that could make simulated titans. The reason for doing this is because they are in wall sina. The safest wall of all. (For now) Klein was practicing against a 5 meter, and even that was a bit scary for him.

"You just have to feel the pull, and let nothing else pull you down." Kirito said teaching.

Klein closed his eyes. He concentrated, suddenly he grappled onto a wall and tried cutting it down. He missed. The virtual titan lunged at him and Klein immediately grappled back somewhere else.

Klein tried again and went at the titans feet. He slashed it and it successfully worked at he thought. The titan couldn't move and he had a perfect chance to kill it. He grappled to it's neck. "Say goodbye titan." Klein said as he activated a skill.

-500 Exp Earned!-

-You leveled up to level 3!-

Klein jumped in the air cheering. "Nice job. You just double leveled." Kirito said. "Thanks dude, but how will I repay you?" Klein said scratching his head.

"Dude it's fine." Kirito shrugged.

"Well I ordered a Chicken at 5:30 so I gotta go dude. Accept my friend request too will ya?" Klein said drooling for his chicken.

"Bye dude." Kirito said.

Klein swiped down and opened the menu.

"Klein searched but he couldn't find the log out button. "Hey do you see the log out button?"

Kirito just shrugged and swiped down his screen. He was in shocked as he couldn't find it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a church bell rung and everyone was teleported in the center of wall looked around in shock. Suddenly, blood poured out of the barrier and came upon the creater Of AOT. "Welcome players to my game, AOT! As you might have noticed the log out button is not here."

"What? The log out button is gone? Oh my god!." People said shocked.

Kirito and Klein facepalmed.

"This was not a problem, as you should have read the terms and agreement. You accepted these terms and that is your , I have a little surprise for you, if you die in the game, the nervegear will slowly electrify your brain so you can feel the pain. When it is done electrifying you will finally meet one thing. Death."

Rage was yelled upon the crowd."I have a meeting to go to! I can't watch SAO anymore you jackass! Tell my mom I love her!"

"Also, if someone pulls your nerve gear out you will also die too." He said.

Before our creator could leave, he gave the rest of the survivors a present.

-Mirror-

Everyone used it and looked at their real selves.

"Kirito?/Klein?"

They realized they had been transformed into their real looks, and as the turned the man who made the game. Was gone. Everyone also recieved a message from him.

'I recommend you all to go to the training field and tutorial if you want to live-

The two didn't care as they already did.

"Dude come on we have to train!" Kirito said dragging Klein.

"Dude I can't I have some people to meet from some people." Klein said.

Kirito sighed. " I guess this is good bye huh?"

Klein said with a pokerface. " I guess, bye dude."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klein looked around trying to find his friends from a game. He spotted them. They had skyped before and he rushed to them. "Eren! Mikasa!" Klein yelled.

Eren turned around with a smile. " Hey Klein!" Mikasa just said nothing but a wave.

"Good, did you finish the tutorial yet?" Klein questioned.

"Yep as he showed his 3-D maneuvering gear." (Okay I'm not trying to be wrong but That sentence litterly sounds fricken wrong)

"I guess you did too huh?" Eren said.

Klein nodded." Hey, where's yellow haired man."

Mikasa finally spoke."His name is Armin."

"Right..." Klein said in fear.

Eren turned around in shock.

Mikasa almost fainted.

"Sup."

**Well hope you guys enjoyed dis chapter. Who will the mystery character be? Find out next time on Dragon bal- Wait a minute... Oh well, whatever just tune in the next chapter. And out a review for suggestions . Bai guys!**

**PS:I NEED A BETAAAA READER.**


	2. More training?

**Hey guys Zammyz here back again :) So I found my beta (My cousin xD) Her link is in my profiles desc!) So go ahead and check her out (Not that way you dirty pervs). She's pretty epic!**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Only one week had passed and 1000 players were already gobbled up by the titans. The average levels of the players was only level 7; however, the people ahead of the competition (Kirito) were five levels ahead of them. In every district, you could teleport to another district. You could also teleport to a whole different wall.

The higher levels were usually at Wall Maria (the outermost wall). Since it was the most outermost wall, it was the one with most attacks. The titan attacks happened about every month so it attacks didn't happen often.

Kirito was standing on top of Wall Maria as he checked his menu. Unlike any players he was level 18, and while he didn't know, he was the highest legitimateplayer (Not including Heathcliff).

As he checked his menu for his skills, he had mainly focused on his titan abilities, and it was leveled differently. While he was level 18 in his human form, he was level 4 in his titan form. It took a lot of exp to gain one level. He heard someone grapple onto the wall. He moved his head a bit right and saw it was someone in a hoodie. It was a bit awkward but he disrupted the silence by finally talking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kirito asked. The person just nodded.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Kirito said with a grin.

Kirito didn't know but the person had rolled their eyes.

"Anyways I gotta go train, bye!" Kirito said as he hopped down the wall and grappled to the training field.

He finally got there and talked with an NPC.

"I'd like to hire a private training room." Kirito said simply.

The NPC took the handed money and teleported him to a private simulated room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sup." The voice said.

"Jean!" Eren yelled.

Mikasa asked. "Why in the world are you even in this game?"

"Well, I'm in this ga-"

"Hold it!" Klein yelled as he pushed in the conversation.

Jean looked at Klein with a confused look, "you're named after pants?"

Jean smacked Klein's face, "don't you ever insult my the name my mom gave me, you jackass!"

Eren stared at the both of them, "um, guys, I think we should just train... and NOT have anymore fight

s.

Though, it was too late as they did a kitty fight. Luckily, Mikasa was there and walked slowly to the two.

"Oh fuck." Both said as they ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Private room start-

Kirito bit his thumb really hard. Until he got to level 5, he had to forcefully turn into a titan. Boy did it freaking hurt. Blood spilled out but he successfully turned into a titan. Up against him were 5 ten meter titans. He smashed right into one and beat the crap out of it. A titan lunged at him. Kirito raised his leg and kicked it in the face. Two down three to go. Two titans sprinted at him (he put advanced mode cause he needs the most exp).

Kirito dodged them and let the two titans punch each other instead. Kirito sent one fist for the titan on the left, and another fist on the right, knocking them down. One more titan left to go. The last titan punched Kirito once and he lost half of his hp. The titan tried again but Kirito dodged and kicked it in the balls.

"That's what you get for hitting me" Kirito said. He went into his human form. Just then a screen popped up.

-Level 5 Titan mode unlocked!-

He could now upgrade -Control-

-3 points gained-

He threw 2 points on upgrade and 1 point for health. Kirito stared at the time that he still had for his private room. 6 hours and 5 minutes.

"Well, guess it couldn't hurt to do a bit more training, eh?" Kirito muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren, Mikasa, Klein, and Jean were all doing training field rooms, but unlike Kirito, Eren had no time to train his titan mode and was still at level one. The four were taking down a 15 meter titan as they divided into two groups. The first group distracted it while the other group attacked it. The groups were split: Klein - Mikasa, and Jean - Eren. Klein and Mikasa rushed to the titan.

Klein yelled, "hey midget, come over here!"

Mikasa went and played ring-a-round the rosie with the titan.

Jean slashed the titan's neck. It partially damaged it but it didn't lose all of its health. It turned around to see Eren coming for it.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled and grappled to the titan arms before it could hit her brother. Mikasa took one arm but the other arm grabbed Eren.

The titan brought his hand to his mouth. Klein and Jean hooked on the titans mouth. Klein cut all of the Titans teeth while Jean cut the titan hand and grabbed Eren. Mikasa came in from the back and threw her two swords in the back of the titans neck.

-300 Exp gain!-

Jean and Mikasa leveled up.

Klein and Eren just gained more exp.

"Hey Eren!" Klein said as he tapped Eren.

Eren woke up and stretched.

He groaned, "what happened?"

Jean came by and responded, " you were unconscious for a minute."

Footsteps tapped and the three looked up to stare at the person running towards them.

"Armin?" The three said.

Armin's jaw dropped. "Guys!" Armin dashed to the others.

"We thought you were dead dude!" Eren said weakly.

"I have so much to tell you guys!" Armin said.

"Well let's hear it." Klein said.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Klein! Nice to see ya Jean." Armin said.

Klein sweat dropped. "He sees you but not me!" Klein grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :) Btw here are the level stats.**

**Eren : Level 12 - Titan Level 1 - Titan upgrades (P = Points) Health = 1P**

**Attack = 3P**

**Defense = 1P**

**Mikasa : Level 13**

**Jean : Level 11**

**Klein : Level 14 (Trained by Kirito so he knows how to get more exp .)**

**Kirito : Level 18 - Titan Level 5 - Titan Upgrades (P=Points)**

**Health 6P**

**Attack 6P**

**Defense 5P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I guess that's it :3 So I'm send this to mah beta and better check her profile out OR IM GONNA KILL YOU. Oh well bai guys :)**


End file.
